


Sleep

by batterypoweredsun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, I wasn't planning on posting it, M/M, Nightmares, Sorry if this is OOC, Zuko has nightmares, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), also sorry if the beginning is rushed, i haven't watched avatar in a while, i swear i tried, ig, spoilers for atla, this can be platonic if you want, this was originally a draft, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterypoweredsun/pseuds/batterypoweredsun
Summary: Zuko has trouble falling asleep after joining the Gaang. The first time he falls asleep soundly is with Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 198





	Sleep

They all notice the bags under his eyes growing worse (except Toph obviously, but even she can feel his movements getting sluggish and, being the light sleeper she is, feels him toss and turn throughout the night). 

Aang tries asking him about it but he shrugs it off in favor of firebending practice, not wanting to waste even a minute, especially not to something as fruitless as sleeping. 

It's when Sokka gets up to use the bathroom one night that he hears Zuko having a nightmare. He approaches the tent slowly and opens it to see Zuko flinching and clenching his eyes, whispers of protest accompanying his ragged breathing. A dim light illuminates the space. Zuko must've forgotten to turn it off before falling asleep. 

"Zuko," he whispers. Despite no response, he continues to do this as he walks further into the tent. Upon closer inspection, he can see his cheeks have been stained with tears that slip out whenever he unclenches his eyes enough. 

Kneeling, he reaches out and softly places his hand in Zuko’s and his other on his bicep. Zuko lurches up, panicked, gasping for air. 

"It's okay, it's just me, Sokka." 

Zuko looks around, eyes landing on Sokka, who's hair was down and slightly messy from sleeping.

"Sokka? What are you doing here?" 

"I heard you having a nightmare. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

It seems that this moment is what makes Zuko realize the state he was in. He removes his hand from Sokka's to wipe his cheeks, looking away.

"I'm fine. You can go now."

"Are you sure? I know you haven't been sleeping well these last few days."

"Yes. Go, you should sleep."

"Want to talk about it?"

He looks back at Sokka. "No. It's okay. You don't have to trouble yourself for me."

"Well too late for that. I'm worried you're not resting. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'll get over it in a few weeks or something. Until then it's just restless nights. It's okay."

"Get over it? Get over what?"

"The nightmare. It's nothing really."

"It didn't look like nothing. I won't pressure you but I'm always here if you need anything. I know we didn't always get along but you're not that bad, I guess. So, if you want, I'll be here."

"Thank you, Sokka."

Zuko still looks anxious. His breathing had just started to calm and the hands in his lap are still shaking. Sokka reaches out to hold them.

"Wha-"

"They were shaking. You don't look like you're going to sleep anytime soon. Let me keep you company."

A beat passes as they look at each other. Ultimately, Zuko agrees with a quiet "Okay."

Something about Sokka's thumb rubbing the back of his hand brought him comfort, a sense of security. 

"I thought you guys would try to kill me while I was sleeping, honestly." He chuckles softly.

"Who says we didn't?" Sokka replies with such a warm smile that it instantly relaxes the parts of him that panic. A joke, of course.

"Then obviously you weren't very good at it, considering I'm still alive."

"Hey! For all you know we could be in the spirit world right now. And the worst part about the spirit world is that there aren't any bathrooms!" 

"That would mean you're dead, too."

"Oh, I suppose it would." Sokka pouts and Zuko laughs softly, causing Sokka to smile again.

"Is that what your nightmare was about? Us trying to kill you? Because for the record we totally wouldn't."

"No, no. It was," he hesitates for a moment, "about my father."

"Your father?" 

"He tried to kill me, right before I joined you guys. I managed to redirect his lightning, but his intent was there. Every night I see him attacking me just like when I was 13, but this time he's trying to kill me. Sometimes I wake up when he actually does."

Sokka pulls him into a hug, detaching their hands in favor of wrapping his arms around him instead. Zuko tentatively brings his arms up to reciprocate.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay. You didn't do anything."

They hug for a few more seconds before separating. Sokka immediately continues holding Zuko's hand. He lays down on his side, facing Sokka.

"You said he attacked you at 13? That's awful."

"Mhm. Challenged me to an Agni Kai for speaking out of line. I thought it was wrong to send out troops to be killed purposefully. I made the mistake of voicing this at the war meeting in front of all the generals and higher-ups. I pleaded for his mercy. He burned me in front of everyone." Zuko gestures to the bright red scar donning the left side of his face.

"Zuko..." Sokka slowly brings his hand up to his cheek, Zuko allows the hand to rest on the skin. Despite his hatred for people touching his scar, something about Sokka reassures him. Sokka isn't his father. Sokka can't burn him. Sokka's hands are cold against his naturally heated skin. Sokka is the one holding his hands to keep them from trembling. 

He's slightly surprised when the hand doesn't trace his scar but rather lies near his jaw, thumb stroking the lower half of his cheek. 

"I had nightmares every night for weeks after, maybe months. They don't go away but they slowly become less frequent. It's nothing new."

"You didn't do anything wrong. He's messed up in the head. You were a kid and you didn't know better. You were trying to save those troops. You were trying to do good against an evil man. None of it was your fault."

"I know that now. It took me about 3 years to realize, but I know now. My father is an awful man. I can only hope I don't become anything like him."

"You won't. I know you won't." Sokka immediately replied, confidence lacing his words.

"That's quite a bit of confidence you seem to have in that belief."

"It's not unfounded. I haven't known you long, but what I have seen shows me you're nothing like him. You being here proves that." He lowers his hand from his face to hold Zuko's other hand.

There's a moment of silence where they hold each other's stares.

"Sometimes I worry he'll find me. That I'm putting you all in danger," he whispers.

"We've been in danger ever since we met Aang. Your presence won't be the reason we're chased. Besides, I won't let him hurt you anymore. I won't let him hurt anyone else. I'll protect you. Warrior's promise."

A soft smile graced Zuko's face as a layer of tension shed itself from him. 

"Not that you'd need protecting, really. You can firebend and, like, redirect lightning, but I'll always be there for you. I'll be your backup. We'll stop any intruders."

"I can also fight with dual Dao swords." 

"Aw, now you're just showing off! I'm gonna challenge you to a sword fight in the morning." 

"You're on." Zuko smiles again, the hollow feeling in his chest not completely gone but definitely subdued.

"But only if you sleep properly. Wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"Thank you." It's so soft that Sokka knows it's genuine.

"For what?"

"For staying with me. Helping me calm down. It means a lot."

"Alright, scooch." Sokka detaches their hands and stands up, wiping his knees and shins.

"What?"

"Move over. I'm climbing in."

Zuko does just that, lifting the blanket for Sokka to climb under. Once he's successfully done that, he holds his arms out to Zuko. The other boy stares back.

"C'mon, come here." Sokka waves his hands towards himself, beckoning him in.

Zuko slowly moves towards him, placing his head near his chest. Sokka wastes no time in wrapping his arms around Zuko, bringing a hand up to rest in his hair. Zuko wraps his arms around Sokka's midriff.

"I'll always be here. No matter what. No matter when. I got you, Zuko. I promise." 

He whispers a thank you, closing his eyes as Sokka lightly ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Good night."

"Good night."

Sokka turns off the light and the room is engulfed in darkness.

They laid like that until they both fell asleep, and well into the morning. His nightmare didn't return and, for the first time since he left his uncle, Zuko felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to tell me your thoughts in the comments. This is the first fic I've ever posted so feedback is appreciated. <3


End file.
